Insanity Never Dies
by SawManiac211
Summary: Based on those random things you copy and paste onto your profiles, please check out xXErineilXx's Saw themed version - very funny.


**Got this idea from xXErineilXx – I have writer's block at the moment so I had to do something random and FAST!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Type out 12 random characters from your favourite show, then answer the questions below:**

1. The Doctor

2. Rose Tyler

3. Jackie Tyler

4. Mickey

5. Dalek Sec

6. Jack Harkness

7. Martha Jones

8. The Master

9. Donna Noble

10. Amy Pond

11. Davros

12. The Face of Boe

**1) You're out on a night out with 8 when you're savagely and drunkenly attacked by 2. What does 8 do?**

**Master:** Die you bitch! **(Pulls out laser screwdriver and shoots her, before turning to me) **Uhh...do you want to see my drum solo?

**2) What would happen if 9 got 5 pregnant?**

Good Lord! Can Daleks even DO that?!?

**3) 6 and 11 go to a strip club. What happens?**

...So many...bad...images...

**4) 7 and 12 are making out when 4 walks in. What's 4's reaction? **

**Mickey:** Dude, what are you doing with my wife?!

**Martha:** Look, I'm kissing the glass, OK?

**5) 10 falls in love with 3. 1 is jealous, what happens?**

Nothing, cos he'd get SLAPPED!!! XD

**6) 4 pulls up beside you, and offers you a lift. Will you take it?**

Uhh, probably not...after the Autons episode, I'm still not too sure about his driving...

**7) Why is 6 afraid of 7?**

She can slap.

**8) 10 is getting ready to marry 5, when 9 runs in to stop the ceremony. What is 9's reason?**

**Donna: **WTF ARE YOU DOING?

**Dalek Sec:** OH – BUG – GER, IT'S – THE – GIN – GER – ONE! EX – TER – MIN – ATE!

**Amy:** God, you're so robotist!

**9) Give a title of a romance movie about 3 and 12.**

Head Over Heels

**10) Fill in the blanks: "(1) and (9) are in a happy relationship, until (9) runs off with (2). (1), broken-hearted, has a one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (6), then follows the wise advice of (8) and finds true love with (3)."**

**The Doctor and Donna Noble are in a happy relationship, until Donna runs off with Rose Tyler (whaat?). The Doctor, broken-heart(s)ed, has a one-night stand with Davros (WHAAAT? Must've been drunk!) and a brief unhappy affair with Jack Harkness (...I can believe that), then follows the wise advice of The Master (FOLLOW THE ADVICE OF A PSYCHO? ARE YOU MAD?!) and finds true love with Jackie Tyler.**

...O.o...

**11) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

No, and I hope I never do...

**12) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Hottish...I guess...

**13) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

...Now, how is that possible?

**14) Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Yup...most of them hilarious ^^

**15) Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

In her opinion, yes. In his...no. Just no.

**16) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Oh why not 5/10, she's already marrying him!

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

** Martha:** I'm going to walk out now...quietly...**(retching sounds)**

**18) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

"Jackie meets Amy in Tesco's and unites over their intense irritation of the Doctor."

**19) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Hmm...I'm getting ideas...

**20) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Behind Glass Walls

**21) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

"The Doctor's regeneration goes haywire and turns him into the opposite gender, so Mickey sees his chance...BWA HA HA!!!"

**22) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Not that I know of...

**23) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No. Definitely no.

**24) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five?**

Only the most insane of them all...**(calls) **KAT!!!

**25) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

**Amy:** EXTERMINATE!

**Dalek Sec:** THAT'S – MY – LINE!

**Amy: **SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!

**Dalek Sec: (Initiates Emergency Teleportation)**

**26) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Bonkers – Dizzee Rascal

**27) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

WARNING: High usage of sonic screwdrivers.

**28) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

"I love Sec, you love the Doctor, do you want to try loving someone human?"

**29) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

"It won't last long...my evil plans are almost complete!"

**30) How emo is Seven?**

Not emo at all.

* * *

**Please review, even though it's not that good...**


End file.
